Catching Up
by jaslan
Summary: Takes place towards the end of the second season. The story takes a look at Amanda's dating life.


"Catching Up"

_TIMEFRAME:  Between the 2nd and 3rd Season. The series rarely ventured into Amanda's dating life – though there are some references. As many young, vibrant divorcees in the 80's, there is no doubt that Amanda did occasionally date. Although she may not have had as active of a "social life" as Lee, I find it difficult to believe she did not venture out in the dating scene. This story takes a look at what I imagine as Amanda's private life outside the agency while still staying true to the character's persona._

_Thursday Afternoon at the Q-Bureau_

"This is nuts! We are never going to find it!" Lee's outburst echoed everyone's thoughts. He, Francine, Amanda and Billy had been looking through transcripts for two days now. They were looking for a clue or connection on how information regarding a new weapons plan was being leaked to the open market.

Billy was also growing tired of the mounds of transcripts piling up in his office. What started out as a simple review, snowballed into an international situation. "Lee…we are all feeling your frustrations. But let's just keep trudging through all of this. Something is bound to pop out at us".

"Looks like we are going to be here a few more hours - anyone up to Chinese for dinner?" Francine's cheery voice conflicted with her annoyance at spending yet another evening with her co-workers.

Lee looked over to Amanda who was too engrossed in the reports to notice their conversation. "Amanda"? Lee interrupted. "Amanda". Amanda looked up. She had a look on her face that Lee knew all too well - she was on to something. "What is it Amanda? Did you find something"?

"I am not sure, but I think I may have. I noticed that in the last 6 months, Jacques and Paul had the same exact conversation 3 times about baseball games. I only notice because they when they mentioned the third game - it was a game that didn't happen. The date stuck out because it rained out. I had tickets to see it with the boys and we wound up not going. But they talk about it as if it was played" Amanda thought for a moment. " I think they are using some sort of code when they talk about sports".

Billy smiled at Amanda. She was becoming one of his better agents - even though officially, she was just a civilian assistant. "You might be on to something. Francine, see if you can get someone to order dinner for us. We need to revisit these transcripts again for all sports related discussions. Amanda, can you stay?"

"Oh, sir. I am so sorry. But I have an old childhood friend coming to town this evening and I promised we would spend time catching up on old times. Lee actually gave me the afternoon off."

Lee looked up. "Oh that's right Amanda…you should have been out of here 2 hours ago. Look, you have been here for the past two days and you may have caught our first break. " Lee smiled proudly at Amanda to convey his appreciation for her. "You should go and take the rest of the afternoon and tomorrow off like you planned." His eyes silently communicated his appreciation to Amanda. Amanda smiled in response.

Francine couldn't help but notice the non-verbal communication between Lee and Amanda. It was as if they could read each other's minds. "Lee's right Amanda - get out of here. Have a great time with your girlfriend. Lee always lets you know when he NEEDS you".

Amanda and Lee both looked to Francine. Each sensing there was a little bit more to her statement than it appeared.

"Okay. Thanks." Amanda got up to leave. Lee quickly jumped beside her.

"Let me walk you out". He placed his hand at its familiar spot on her lower back. He knew Francine was watching, but he did not care.

As they waited by the elevator, Lee turned Amanda so she was facing him. "You did a great job in there you know. I don't think any one of us would have picked up on it." Lee smiled at Amanda's slight blush. He loved complimenting her. Lee quickly scanned the hall to make sure no one was watching. He grabbed both of her hands in his. "So, how about we get some dinner Sunday night after your friend, Dale leaves town. I am sure you will be sorry to see her go, so a little dinner might be a good distraction."

Amanda smiled. She knew now was not the time to tell him about Dale. Though he always reminded her that there was nothing between them, his sometimes acted jealous when other men showed interest in her, which Amanda always assumed was out of protectiveness towards her more than anything else. "Sure. I'd like that. Why don't you get back in there…the sooner we wrap up this case, the sooner we can get back to normal around here."

"I think I like the sound of that - getting back to normal". He gave her a quick squeeze of the hand and one of his flirtatious winks. "I'll see you on Sunday then."

Lee was smiling all the way back to Billy's office…unaware that Billy had watched their transactions from the security camera in his office. Billy smiled to himself - he enjoyed watching their relationship grow - whatever it was.

_Friday Morning_

Lee looked through Amanda's back window. It was 10am and the house was unusually quiet – mostly because Dotty and the boys were gone for the weekend. He knew her friend Dale was visiting and he hated to interrupt their time together, but they really needed Amanda back at the Q-Bureau to take another look at the transcripts. She was definitely on the right track yesterday. Lee saw her car in the driveway, so he was sure that she was home. He was heading around the corner to the other side for a better glimpse when he heard Amanda's voice. "I'll get breakfast started for us….don't take too long!" Lee was about to knock on the window but then froze when he saw her walk into the kitchen. She was wearing a silky emerald green robe that covered no more than 4 inches of her legs - her long beautiful long legs he mentally noted. He thought he had seen her in just about all of her morning ensembles…they did not ever include sexy lingere.

"Hey Dee.." Lee's attention suddenly turned to the man's voice bellowing from the staircase. "…did you see my tie?" Lee's mouth dropped open as a very distinguished looking man walked into Amanda's kitchen….wearing a towel wrapped around his torso. Lee ducked under the cover of the geraniums as the stranger walked into the family room…his eyes scanning the area looking for his missing attire.

Amanda looked over her shoulder from where she was making coffee. "Did you check around the sofa Dale…as I recall that was the last time I saw you wearing it" she said.

"Dale?! This was Dale"!?…Lee thought to himself. He watched as Dale searched around. His eyes finally landing on the tie thrown haphazardly across the top of the lamp shade. Lee noticed the smirk on Dale's face as he retrieved the tie…obviously remembering how it got there in the first place. Lee could feel his jaw clenching tightly as the realization of what he was witnessing hit him. "Found it!"

Dale walked up behind Amanda. His arms circled around her petite body…lifting the hem of her short robe even higher. He brushed her hair aside and began to nuzzle the right side of her neck as she finished up with the coffee. Lee watched as Amanda's body snuggled backed into Dale's. After what seemed like an eternity to Lee, Amanda slowly turned around to face Dale. "You know, if you keep that up , you are going to miss your meeting. You need to get in that shower before it is too late.

Dale took the opportunity to slowly untie Amanda's robe. Lee watched as Dale slipped his hands underneath the matching green camilsole and slowly slide them around her waist . "You know" , Dale's voice brought Lee's attention back to the couple. He pushed her even closer into his body, "I wouldn't mind a little help in the shower." He began kissing the nape of Amanda's neck again. Lee couldn't help but notice the plunging neckline on Amanda's camilsole.

Amanda gently pushed him away. "Dale. Don't you remember the last time I helped you? You were late for your meeting and almost lost the account. I am not going to let that happen again. You've worked too long and too hard on this client. Now go. Get out of here...let me finish breakfast before you run off and have no time for that too". She playfully patted him away from her.

"You're right…as always." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and turned to head up the stairs. Amanda's watched as he left the room…gently shaking her head as she smiled - a smile Lee thought she only reserved for him. As she turned her attention back to her task at hand, she glanced out the window and froze. Her smile slowly faded. Before her was Lee; and from his body language, he was not happy. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Amanda mentally calculating her explanation while dreading how much of her display with Dale Lee witnessed. Lee was immobile as he mentally digested what he just saw and tried to get his anger in check. He finally jerked his head to the left directing her to come outside.

Amanda nervously swallowed as she headed out the back. She quickly realized that her robe was still open and moved to tie it tightly around her waist…knowing all too well that it left little to the imagination.

"Uh…hi." Amanda quietly said. She could not look him in the eye. She grasped the front lapels of her robe closing it up to her neck line.

When Lee did not respond, she looked up. He was staring coldly at her. His right check gently moving in and out as he clenched his jaw. His fists were tightly clenched at his side. It had been a long time since Amanda saw him this angry. "Uhm..what's up"? Her cheery voice contrasted to the tension between them.

Lee took a minute to respond. His breathing labored. "Billy would like for you to come in to review some more tapes. Seems you were on the right track yesterday. I tried calling. But the phone was off the hook."

Amanda closed her eyes. Knowing exactly what Lee was thinking. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt sweep through her. "What time?"

"Now. Unless of course you have other plans." Amanda noted the sharp edge in Lee's voice.

"No. Not at all. Dale is off to an interview"…she paused. "…. Ahhh, would you mind driving me? Dale is borrowing my car for the day."

Lee just looked away. "I'll be in the car waiting. Hurry up."

**** SMK *****

The drive to the agency was unbearably silent. Amanda could hear Lee's breathing. His hands clenched the steering wheel and his eyes stared blankly at the street. Amanda looked away. She felt bad leaving Dale like that - but explained it was a work emergency. Their time together was always so limited. She was suddenly feeling a bit angry. What right did he have to be giving her the silent treatment? So she spent the night with Dale. Who cares? It's not like Lee spends his evenings playing solitaire. The more she thought about it the angrier she became. Other than being partners and friends they were not involved. He always made it clear where they stood. Why was he acting like a jealous boyfriend? She did not have to answer to him. If he wants to play this game then fine….she'll play along too.

It had been two hours since Lee walked into Billy's office with Amanda. Both he and Francine sensed the friction between the two of them. Billy was not sure what transpired over the last 12 hours…but whatever it was, it was affecting his best team. Amanda stood up and walked to the coffee pot for another cup.

Francine looked up. "Why Amanda…that's your third cup…I don't think I've ever seen you drink more than one cup a day."

Amanda was about to answer when she heard Lee's voice behind her. It was the first time he had spoken since they first walked in. "Oh…she's probably just exhausted from all that "catching up" her and her FRIEND Dale did last night." Lee's agitated tone pierced through Amanda.

"Oh…that's right…I forgot your friend was in town. Did you two stay up all night talking about the latest suburban gossip"? Although Francine was talking to Amanda, her attention was still on Lee. She too had noticed his mode and was trying to figure out what was bothering him.

Amanda just smiled and looked down at her coffee.

Billy finally looked up from the transcriptions he was reviewing. "I think we have narrowed down all of Jacques and Paul's conversations about baseball games to all of the dates that correspond to surrounding the leaks. Now we just have to decipher what is exactly they are saying." Billy's phone rang, interrupting him. "Melrose here…oh, she does. Hmm. I will let her know." Billy hung up and looked at the security screen then over to Amanda. "Amanda…it seems like you have a visitor in the lobby". Billy looked over to Lee. He now knew what had the Scarecrow on edge this morning.

Amanda looked over the security screen on Billy's wall. "Dale?! What's he doing here?"

"Dale? That's your old friend Amanda?" Francine gave a quick nod of approval. "I wouldn't mind having him for a friend" she muttered under her breath.

"Oh I am sure he would be more than happy to oblige…he seems to be quite the friendly type". Lee quickly looked down as soon as the words escaped his mouth - even he could hear the jealously in his own voice.

"THAT'S IT" Amanda slowly walked up to Lee. "I am sick and tired of your sarcastic side remarks and attitude. Lee slowly looked up. Amanda had her hands on her hips and looked angrier than he had ever seen her. "My relationship with Dale, whatever it is, is MY business. Last time I checked there are no agency rules about getting your approval on my personal life and on who I can and cannot see. You know, I never comment on your flavor of the month…or should I say FLAVORS of the month!" Lee noticed her emphasis on flavors. She was right…he had been acting like a jackass to her. He looked up and opened his mouth to tell her so, but the words did not come out.

Amanda had recomposed herself – aware and slightly embarrassed at her outburst. "If you will excuse me Mr. Melrose, sir, I will go down and see what Dale wants". Amanda walked out of the office, avoiding Lee's gaze.

Lee watched her leave. After a minute, he glanced and Billy and Francine. "Well…ahh…let's see if we can figure this out". Billy and Francine both nodded…aware of Lee's attempt at changing the subject. Francine felt that this was not the time for one of her snarky comments.

Amanda walked into the lobby to find Dale viewing some of IFF's award plaques on the wall. "Dale…what on earth are you doing here"?

Dale was at Amanda's side in two seconds. He grabbed her and twirled her around before gently setting her down. "Amanda, not only did I get the account – but they want me to be their International Representative!" Dale's enthusiasm was contagious.

Amanda's smile was almost as large as his. "Dale I am so proud of you. You worked so hard for this. You deserve it."

"Well….I came by to see if you were free for a late celebration lunch. "…

"I can't right now Dale…we are in the editing room and we have a tight deadline"…she saw the disappointment in his face. "How about dinner"?

"Perfect…I'll pick you up here…around 5:00pm?"

Amanda glanced as Mrs. Moreston….aware for the first time that she was there. "Um…yes. That will work. I'll just meet you out at the parking lot."

"Okay Dee…I'll see you then!" He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Thanked Mrs. Moreston and headed out the door. "Dee?" Mrs. Morriston asked from her desk.

"Oh. Dee. You see Dale and I have known each other since before we could even walk. He couldn't say Amanda - just Mandy and that eventually became Dee." Mrs. Moreston did not reply…she only offered Amanda a knowing smile. She had a feeling that Dale was the reason for Scarecrow's foul mood this morning.

Amanda smiled back and Mrs. Moreston then turned towards the elevator. She glanced at the hidden camera. She knew Lee was watching.

Lee looked away when he saw Amanda look up at the camera. He had been watching since she left. He looked over to Billy and Francine…fortunately they were too engrossed in their task at hand to realize that he was distracted by Amanda and Dale. Lee sighed. Amanda was right. It was none of his business…but he couldn't help feeling jeal… Lee couldn't finish that thought. He was just being overprotective of his partner…and in the process, wound up making her furious at him. He had to figure out a way to make this up to her.

*** SMK *** SMK ***

Amanda looked up at the clock in Billy's office. It was almost 4:30pm and they weren't any closer than they were this morning. She took her last sip of water and set the cup down. She stretched out her arms and dived back into the transcript. Lee glanced up at Amanda and smiled. She was definitely one of the most determined people he had ever known. He needed to get back to the camadarie they shared so well. Lee got up to get some water. He filled a second cup and walked over to Amanda. He held the cup in front of her. She looked up at him. Their gazes connected and after a few moments a small grin appeared on Amanda's face. She took the cup from him. "Thanks." She said, never breaking eye contact with him.

Lee felt her fingertips graze his. He smiled back. "You're welcome." He turned and started heading back to his seat.

"I think I found it!" Amanda's voice broke the silence in the room. Lee, Billy and Francine all turned their attention to Amanda.

Friday Night

Amanda lay on the couch, pretending to be asleep. She knew Dale probably expected a repeat of the previous night, but after her argument with Lee this morning, she just wasn't up to it. Matter of fact she almost felt guilty. She suddenly felt Dale lift her up. He gently carried her up the stairs and lay her in the bed. He tucked her in and headed for the bathroom. She heard him in the shower. Her relationship with Dale has always been special. They always understood each other and could practically finish one another's thoughts. She always felt good about herself when he was around. But tonight…she only felt guilt. Guilt because of Lee and what he would think. They weren't dating, but yet she felt as if she would be betraying him now that he knew about Dale. It felt like she was cheating on him. Ironically, she never felt like that when her and Dale hooked up while she was legally separated with Joe and technically it would be classified as cheating even with the divorce just a month away.

Amanda sighed and turned over to her back and stared up at the ceiling. Her relationship with Lee was always complicated, but now it was growing more and more confusing whenever they were around each other. She knew they were friends, even best friends. But there was always that undeniable spark between them - a spark that was slowly growing into a flame. Amanda was certain that one day that flame would ignite. Amanda just sighed and slowly allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

Sunday Evening

"Amanda?" Dotty's voice echoed down the stairwell. They returned from their camping trip Saturday evening and were able to spend some time with her and Dale. "Do you know where Jamie's jacket it? We can't find it."

Amanda smiled as she sipped her tea at the kitchen counter. It seemed like Jamie was always misplacing his jacket. "Did you check in the den?" she replied. Amanda waited a few minutes before hearing Jamie's voice "Found it!"

Dotty came in the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. "Are you sure you don't want to join us at the movies"?

"No thanks" Amanda replied. "After this crazy week at work, I am just looking forward to a quiet evening at home alone". Dale spent the whole day Saturday and most of Sunday with Amanda and the boys so she had not seen Lee since Friday. Secretly, Amanda was hoping Lee would come by tonight for one of his "check-ins" as he called them.

"Well, it couldn't have been that bad of a week - after all, Dale came by for a visit!". Dotty couldn't help but smirk. She knew about Amanda and Dale's "special relationship" and even though they were only friends, she was glad Amanda had someone she could turn to for a romantic fling now and then - of course she would be thrilled if it ever developed into something more - she always liked Dale.

"It was nice to see him again". Amanda's reply broke Dotty's thoughts.

"Well, hopefully he will be able to visit again soon - it was way too long since his last visit. He is such a nice young man and he really loves the boys…are you sure you two…"

"MOTHER" Amanda interrupted knowing full well where this was going. "You know that Dale and I are friends. His work schedule and ambitions won't allow for anything else. And even if it did, I really just see him as an old friend. I have known him way too long for it to be anything more. It's like we know each other too well to be involved."

Dotty sighed. "Allright. I know - but you can't be angry at me for trying." Both her and Amanda looked up as the boys suddenly came racing down the stairs. "Ready"! They both said in unison.

Dotty looked back at Amanda. "Are you sure you won't join us dear"?

"I am sure. Go and enjoy'! Amanda smiled as they walked out. She grabbed her tea and headed to the sofa. As she was about to sit down, she heard a familiar knock on the window. It was Lee.

Lee had been watching Amanda since her mother came down. The last time he was here, it was Dale who walked down those same stairs. Lee knew it would take him a while to get that image of Dale out of his head….and an even longer while to forget about how Amanda looked in that green lingerie. Of course he wasn't so sure he wanted to erase that memory. He couldn't help but overhear Dotty's conversation with Amanda about Dale. He was somewhat comforted to know that Dale would not be back for a long time - and that Amanda really did not seem to want their relationship to be more than friends. Knowing that for some reason made Lee's spirits lift - reasons Lee knew he was not ready to admit to himself just yet.

"Hi"! Amanda's voice jarred Lee from his thoughts. "What are you doing here?" Although Amanda had a sense that he was here to clear the air between them but, she wasn't planning on bringing it up first.

"Hi. Well, I…. ah'" Lee stuttered as he tried to get his words out. "I, just….well, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. You're right. Dale is none of my business". Lee continued what he had rehearsed on the drive over. "It's just that I was surprised to find him here that morning with you. I mean I think that I've gotten to know you pretty well over the last two years. We've gotten to know each other pretty well. I know your family and most of your friends and what you are usually doing or not doing. Most of the time, I even know Phillip and Jamie's schedule. " Lee noticed Amanda's smile as he mentioned the boys. Lee continued. " I just assumed that he was a she. And when I saw you and him together in… that …way, it threw me for a loop. I guess I just over reacted. Part of me felt duped or at least stupid for making such assumptions". Lee knew he was rambling. "What I mean is that you are your own person and of course you are entitled to a private life… but, you are also my partner and my friend. And I guess I was just being a little….protective." …"and jealous," Lee thought to himself.

"I see. And you know I was at fault too. I should have been upfront about Dale in the office last week. But it's just that both Francine and Mr. Melrose were there. And I didn't want to make a big deal about it especially with Francine. And it really didn't seem important because Dale really is just a friend."

Lee shot Amanda a questionable look at her last statement.

She saw his look. He deserved an explanation. "Look. Dale is my friend. I love him but I am not in love with him. We have known each other since we were kids. We have been there for each other in good and bad times. He was there for me when my father died and I was there for him when he lost his wife shortly after they married. And he was there for me when Joe and I divorced. But we both want different things out of life, so we know it can never be more". Amanda knew she was now the one rambling. " He travels the world all the time and we really only see each other once or twice a year – if that. Most of the times we just grab dinner and catch up on old times and other times well we uh, what I mean is uh"…Amanda began to stutter as she realized where the conversation was going. " …uh…let's just say that we are just there for each other. He really is just a friend…" her voice trailed off to almost a whisper. Amanda was hoping this conversation would end soon.

"I see. Just a friend…. " Lee added quietly. Amanda looked down, her face flushing a crimson red. She could feel Lee staring at her. She swallowed hard and mustered up enough courage to meet Lee's gaze. "Well, yes."

Lee stared at her for a moment. He simply nodded his head. "Oh." He said flatly. Lee looked away, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Why was it so difficult for him to imagine Amanda with Dale or any man for that matter? He tried to block that picture out of his head. She is a beautiful woman and she too must have "needs" – needs that he for some reason did not want any other man satisfying for her except for….Lee couldn't let his thoughts go any further. He cleared his throat…trying to think of a way to quickly and safely end this conversation.

Amanda saw his discomfort and smiled to herself. He was as uncomfortable as she was. She decided to change the subject a little bit. "Lee, I need to apologize to you as well. I shouldn't have snapped at you at the office Friday morning. I really didn't mean it."

"No. I had it coming. It was well deserved." Lee gave Amanda one of his half-smiles as he lowered his gaze to meet hers. "That reminds me….the reason why I came. I have something for you."

"OH?…What is it?" Amanda smiled. They were back in their familiar commodore. She missed it.

He turned to pick up a bag he had placed down when he first got there. "This…" He handed her the bag. "Just consider it a peace offering".

Amanda opened the bag and pulled out a gallon of Mocha Double Fudge Ice Cream. She looked up at him puzzled.

"Oh… I forgot to mention….It is their Flavor of the Month". Lee smirked.

Amanda stopped for just a second then started laughing. Lee joined in. After their laughter subsided Amanda looked up at Lee she gently shook her head. She was smiling ear to ear. "So…mother and the boys will not be back for a couple of hours…care to join me?"

Lee smiled back. "I'd love to…." His hand found its familiar way to her lower back as he escorted her back to the house. They busied themselves in the kitchen getting out the bowls and spoons. He opened her pantry to get the chocolate syrup. Lee smiled to himself – a bit surprised at how well he knew his way around Amanda's kitchen. They just sat at the kitchen counter comfortably chatting for a long time as they ate their ice cream. They were both on their second bowls already. Amanda offered a spoon of her ice cream with the whipped cream. Lee took a bite and nodded…but he still preferred his with just the chocolate syrup. His mind began to wander to other uses for the whipped cream….and he quickly pushed them aside. Lee smiled as he listened to Amanda's recount of the boys' latest game. It never ceased to amaze him on how easy it was to just be with Amanda. ..ever since the beginning of their relationship they shared a natural comfort with each other. He liked it.

Amanda suddenly stopped as she looked up at the clock. It was already 9:30pm. "Lee. I hate to cut this evening short…but Mother and the boys will be here soon…" her voice trailed. She did not want him to leave.

"I know. I can't believe it's 9:30pm already. Let me help you clean up before I go." Lee really did not feel like ending the evening either.

Amanda walked Lee to the back door after they cleaned up the kitchen. They stood awkwardly for a moment, neither knowing how to end the evening. "Well." Lee said finally breaking the silence. "Thanks for sharing the ice cream. I had a good time".

Yes. So did I. I guess I will see you in the office tomorrow.

Yeah. "Ah….Amanda, I was wondering if…" Lee was stopped by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. "I'd better go…." He stepped away then stopped again and turned to Amanda. "Good night Amanda" he said simply.

"Good night Lee." Amanda smiled. There was no doubt that the spark was definitely growing….

Old friends

TIMEFRANE: 3rd Season right after dinner scene in the Q-Bureau. This is about 8 months after the story "Catching Up". Can stand alone, but should be read after Catching up.

*** Friday afternoon at the Q-Bureau****

The ring of the phone interrupted Lee and Amanda. Lee reluctantly turned towards his desk to answer. "Stetson here".

Mr. Stetson, is Mrs. King with you? Mrs. Moresoan from downstairs was on the line. She didn't wait for Lee to answer. "I have a gentleman on the line who has called here 3 times today. I promised him I would track her down this time.

"Yes. Amanda is here with me. Who's on the line?

"Mr. Dale Moore." Mrs. Morristan replied. She smiled to herself. She recognized his name as Mrs. King's gentleman friend who came by to visit several months ago. After spending the last 3 years observing the comings and goings of Scarecrow and Mrs. King, she knew Lee would not be pleased. "Mr. Stetson? Are you still there"? she added after a few minutes of silence.

"Umm yes. I am here." Lee's heart sank. If Dale was calling Amanda, odds are he was in town for another one of his "visits" with Amanda". Lee looked up. Amanda had been watching him since she heard her name. "Just a second".

Lee looked over to Amanda. When his gaze met hers he quickly lowered them so she could not see what he was thinking. "It's for you…" Lee paused a second to get his feelings in check before looking back up to her. 'It's your friend, Dale."

"Dale?" Amanda couldn't help but smile. She quickly ran to the phone. Just before grabbing the receiver she looked up at Lee. She saw the look of utter disappointment and jealousy cross his face before he hid it behind that all too familiar Scarecrow mask. Trying to ease his jealousy, she gave him a reassuring smile. "Hi Dale! What do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Amanda looked at Lee. He was busying himself with cleaning up; but , his body language told her he was listening to every word.

"Now? I am so sorry, we are in the middle of wrapping up a marathon editing session. I just ate lunch and I have to take the boys to their meeting tonight"

Lee smiled. "Good. " He thought to himself. "She won't be seeing him after all"...

But before Lee could finish his thought, he heard Amanda.

"How about we meet up for some drinks after work. I'd love to spend some time catching up with you." …Where are you staying at?... Great. Let's meet at The Palace Pub right across the street. See you then." Amanda hung up the phone and turned around to Lee.

Lee was standing there staring at Amanda as she spoke to Dale. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach when she offered to meet him for drinks. Lee's mind was racing now. Was she really just meeting him for drinks or would there be more? He knew they had a long history together and although he and Amanda were getting closer these last few months - a lot closer, he hadn't had the courage to approach her about their growing feelings for each other. He knew she felt it as much as he did, he just did not know how and when to confront her about it. Lee smiled when he saw Amanda look up at him - trying to mask his feelings inside.

"So…I take it Dale's in town again"? Lee's cheery voice conflicted with the rush of emotions he was feeling ever since Mrs. Morristan said Dale was calling for Amanda.

"Yes, we going to grab some quick drinks before I have to head home". Amanda treaded lightly. She could sense Lee's discomfort. She knew what he was thinking. The last time Dale was in town, Lee caught them in a compromising position. She knew their feelings for each other had grown by leaps and bounds since then. She just wasn't sure how to reassure Lee that it would truly be only drinks for her and Dale. There was no way she would allow things to go further than that this time. Although she and Lee hadn't really talked about taking that next step on their relationship, they both knew they were heading in that direction. Anything more with Dale would be cheating. "Lee. He's only in town for one night. He leaves tomorrow evening…I doubt I'll be able to spend much time with him". She gently squeezed Lee's hand trying to silently reassure him that her feelings for him would not allow for anything else.

Lee looked down at Amanda's hand and let out a soft sigh. He looked up to her and with a half-smile, just nodded his head. He wasn't sure if she was trying to send him a message or just stating fact.

After a few moments of just staring at each other, Amanda and Lee both started busying themselves with cleaning up the office and finishing up their report for the day.

*** SMK *** SMK **** SMK ****

Lee looked up as he opened his car door. He saw Amanda pulling out of the parking lot. He knew she was headed for her "date" with Dale. He wasn't able to talk to her since after the call. Billy called her down to finish up expense reports and he had a meeting. By the time he got back to the office Amanda was gone. She left a note saying bye and that she would see him in the morning. As Lee pulled out of the parking lot, he found himself heading in the direction Amanda turned. He kept his distance from her. He heard her mention the Palace Pub. He knew it was wrong to follow, but he couldn't help himself. Lee found a spot directly across from the pub. It was a no-parking zone, but he did not care. Lee watched as Amanda got out of her car and handed the valet her key. He could see Dale waiting by the front door for her. Lee's felt his heart sink again. As Amanda reached out to hug Dale, Lee realized how wrong it was for him to be there. He knew he had to leave and that he had to trust that Amanda's feelings for him were just as strong as his were for her. Lee swallowed hard, shifted his car into gear and pulled out of the curb and down the street.

Amanda looked up past Dale's shoulder. She saw a familiar silver sports car drive away. She smiled slowly . Although she should have been angry at Lee for following her all she could feel is high-school giddiness at Lee's jealous insecurities. Any lingering doubt about his growing feelings towards her disappeared the moment she saw him following her. His actions and behavior since he took that call this afternoon confirmed what she already knew - Lee Stetson, aka the Scarecrow, was more than interested in her. A simple suburban housewife had caught the Scarecrow's eye and maybe even his heart. She signed before turning her full attention to Dale.

**** SMK **** SMK *****

Lee drove past Amanda's house before parking down the street. It was Saturday night. He knew Dale was leaving tonight and was looking forward to spending some time with Amanda. He saw the rental car in the driveway and knew it was Dale's. A pang of jealousy swept over Lee. It just seemed wrong that Dale was able to drive up to Amanda's house, park in her driveway and ring the doorbell, while Lee had the park down the street and lurk in her bushes. Although Lee was unsure of where his relationship with Amanda was heading, or how long it would take to get there…one thing he knew and now embraced was the fact that he was jealous of any man who spent time with his Amanda. He now accepted his ever growing feelings for her as way more than friendship. As Lee approached Amanda's yard, he could hear voices coming from the patio. He quietly headed for his all too familiar hiding spot behind her geraniums.

Dale sat at the picnic table watching Amanda and Dotty chat. He noticed a change in Amanda the minute he saw her. He wasn't quite sure, but the more time he spent with her today, the more certain he was that there was someone special in her life. He smiled to himself. He hoped he was right.

"Alright you two. Let me clean up the dishes while you two just sit out here and catch up." Dotty stood up bringing Dale's attention back to Amanda. Whoever this person was, Dotty definitely did not know about him - she would have brought up his name at least a half a dozen times if she knew.

After Dotty was clearly in the house Dale turned to Amanda and reached over the table and grabbed both of her hands. "So"….he began. "Are you going to tell me his name?"

"Excuse me? Who's name?" Amanda was puzzled at Dale's sudden outburst.

"The name of the gentleman that holds your attentions". Dale stated simply.

Amanda froze. Unsure how to answer him. "I don't know what you are talking about Dale"? She knew he didn't believe her.

"Dee." Dale looked at her like intently. "We have known each other most of our lives. I can tell when you are in love with someone…or at least involved with someone. " He lifted his hand as Amanda was about to deny it. "Besides, the only time all we do on my visits is "catch-up" is when either you or I are in a committed relationship. I know it's not me….so that leaves you. SO fess up…. ".

Lee held his breath as he heard Dale "interrogate" Amanda.

"Dale. I have no idea what you're are talking about. There is no…" Amanda stopped. She knew Dale wasn't buying it.

"Dee. Don't even try to lie to me. I can read you like a book. So…what's his name and why the big secret"? Dale stared at Amanda for a second before continuing, trying to gage her reaction. "Whoever he is, I sure hope he realizes what a lucky guy he is to have you in his life". Amanda's eyes twinkled. She has a distant look in her eyes that she failed to conceal. Dale smiled. By the look on her face, he knew he had her.

Amanda sighed. She actually had wanted to talk to Dale about it, but she knew she couldn't tell him the entire truth. "Okay. There is someone, at least I think there is. I mean there is something between us, but there are so many reasons why we can't, why we haven't…" Amanda's voice trailed off. If she couldn't explain it to herself, how could she explain it to someone else?

Amanda continued and Dale watched her closely. " We started working together about three years ago and we have become very good friends - best friends. Truth is I think there has always been a spark between us, it's just that we just can't…What I mean…look, he hasn't even met the boys yet, I can't even begin to imagine a relationship with someone the boys don't know…"

"So you've worked with him for 3 years and your mother and the boys have never met him yet? Amanda, you treat everyone you meet like a stray puppy, always inviting them into your home and feeding them. You have never been a secretive person. Matter of fact, since we are on the topic of secrecy, during my last visit, I sensed you were holding back on me. Now I know for sure. So what's up? Is he in another relationship? Is he married? Dale asked. "Look Amanda, you know you can tell me anything. I will never judge you".

"No. It's nothing like that. They just can't know about him. I mean mother only knows when he calls but, I wish I could talk to you about this but I can't…there are very valid reasons why I can't talk to anybody about us and what we do. It's for their own protection"…Amanda's voice trailed off. She needed to end this conversation before he found out the truth. She could never lie to him.

"Own protection? I thought only mobsters and spies said that. What's the big secret about working at a film company? Are you spying for the government or what? " Dale asked jokingly, but the look on Amanda's face indicated that maybe it wasn't a joke. "Amanda, what exactly do you do for IFF?

"Dale, please don't ask me about my job. I don't want to lie to you too." Amanda's tone told Dale not to pursue it. He just nodded his head.

"Does he feel the same about you"? Dale was not going to approach the subject of her job, but he was going to persist with his line of questioning.

Amanda sighed again. She was grateful on one hand that he was dropping the subject of IFF, but worried about where the conversation about Lee was going.

"I don't know. I think so. Actually I am pretty sure. But we haven't really talked about it. There's just too much at stake for us, I mean not just work and mother and the boys, but with us. He's my partner and my best friend, I can't imagine what would happen if it didn't work out. I think we are both just scared".

"Amanda, if you two really care about each other, you can't do nothing just because you are too scared of the unknown. What if it does work out? And what if it is great"? Dale asked simply.

Amanda never let herself really think about a real relationship with Lee. But, she knew deep down that she and Lee were meant for each other. "Look Dale, can we just say it's complicated and leave it at that"? Dale could hear the pleading in Amanda's voice. He decided to back down.

"Okay. For now. But , hopefully, when I come back to visit again, I will be able to meet this gentleman friend of yours". Dale reached over and grabbed Amanda's hand. " You deserve to be happy Amanda - even if it is complicated. If you want this to work then you and he will find a way. You can't let life get in the way of living - just remember that. "

Lee slowly let out his breath. Aware for the first time he had been holding it since the conversation started. Lee knew that it was time to sit down and figure out what was happening between him and Amanda and what exactly he was going to do about it. Dale was right, they shouldn't be afraid of that next step, whatever it may be. Lee realized that he was beginning to like Dale…

"So, when are you coming back anyways"? Amanda asked, trying to steer the conversation to a new topic.

"Oh, I don't know. They are keeping me pretty busy. This new position has me traveling about every 3 weeks or so. Believe it or not even I am getting a little jet-lagged - though I do enjoy traveling the world. This visit happened by chance because of a missed flight. Headquarters usually require a check every year or year -and-a-half so I am hoping to be back around then ". Dale smiled at Amanda, realizing her ruse to change the subject.

"Well, have you said your good-byes yet"? Dotty's voice ringed in the air as she entered the back yard. "We had better get going or you will miss your flight". Her intrusion startled Lee in the bushes causing his head to turn in her direction. He hit the wind-chimes and tried to quickly silence them before anyone notice.

Amanda heard the chimes ring and knew Lee was in the garden. She quickly took her mother's cue and Amanda stood up together with Dale, still holding his hand. "Are you sure you want to drive me all the way to the airport Dotty?" Dale asked, his voice masking the noise of the chimes. "Not that I don't appreciate the company, but I can always call a cab".

Dotty waved her hand in protest. "I'll hear nothing of that. I'll just drop off the rental car for you and have Robert bring me home. Besides, I haven't been driving very long you know, so I can use the practice".

Amanda smiled. Robert was her mother's latest love interest. The fact that he owned the rental car company Dale used probably had a lot to do with her volunteering to take Dale to the airport.

"Then shall we"? Dale motioned to Dotty before turning to give Amanda one last hug. "Take care Dee…and remember what I said - don't let life get in the way of living". He gave Amanda one last kiss on the cheek before going inside to say good-bye to the boys.

Dotty turned back before entering the house. "Oh, Amanda, the boys want to watch Return of the Swamp Thing. They are cuing up the video. I told them you would pop some popcorn for them".

Amanda smiled as she watched her mother disappear into the house with Dale. She turned back towards the direction she knew Lee was. "You can come out now. They're gone."

Lee popped out from behind the bushes. "So you knew I was here. What gave it away? The wind chimes"? Amanda nodded with a smile and Lee continued. "When did you put those up anyways?"

"Oh, just this week - to catch strange men lurking in my back-yard." Lee shot her a look. " When did you get here?" she asked, hoping he only caught the latter part of her conversation with Dale.

Lee knew what Amanda was thinking. To ease her mind a bit he lied. "Just now….I see Dale is leaving again." Lee tried to mask his relief, but even he could hear a trace of it in his voice.

"Yes. He is." Amanda decided to confront him about tailing her. "So, I have a question for you". Lee just sat there and nodded. "Why did you follow me after work"?

Lee almost choked. "Ahhh, what do you mean?" he asked as innocently as he could.

"Lee, I have been with the agency for over three years now. I know when I am being tailed. You should be more careful you know - your car definitely stands out in a crowd." Amanda smirked. She enjoyed having the upper hand on Lee.

"Oh. Well, you see. I wasn't exactly tailing you. I had an errand to run and it was in the same direction. .." Lee's voice trailed off. The look on Amanda's face told Lee she wasn't buying it.

"Okay…" Lee started again. "I just saw you pull out and I noticed your brake light looked like it was out so I didn't…." Lee paused and looked down to the ground. He knew that Amanda knew the truth and was waiting to hear it from him. Lee took a deep breath before looking up at Amanda. "The truth is that I did not intend to follow you at all. It just when I got into my car after work, I saw you pull out of the parking lot. My instincts went into auto pilot and before I knew it, I was following you. I knew you made plans to meet Dale and I guess I wanted to just make sure that it was….that it was just for drinks ". Lee's voice was barely audible when he finished. He grabbed Amanda's hand in his. "Look Amanda. I know it was wrong of me and stupid and as soon as I realized what I was doing, I drove off. I know I really have no right to …what I mean is that I totally trust you but I …I just…I just needed to know if… well, if ….." Lee stopped. He wasn't sure if he or they were quite ready for this conversation to finish.

Amanda looked Lee in the eyes. She couldn't help but smirk at his discomfort. She had the upper hand on this one and wasn't sure if she wanted to relinquish it. Maybe it was Dale's advice that gave her the courage to push further. "Lee. Why did you follow me"? This time her question was more persistent. She removed her right hand from Lee's grasp and gently placed her palm against his cheek. She stared at him hypnotically as if trying to will the answer she knew was locked deeply inside of him.

Lee placed his hand gently over hers, his thumb gently rubbing the top of her hand. His gaze gently moved to her lips as thoughts of kissing her ran through his mind. He slowly returned his gaze to meet hers. She knew what his answer was. He could see it in her eyes - but he wasn't ready yet. Lee closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He slowly lowered her hand back and placed over his chest right above his heart. A slow smile gently spread across his face. "Can we just say it's complicated and leave it at that"? His eyes twinkled as he repeated her exact words to Dale just a few minutes ago.

Amanda was taken slightly aback as she realized that he overheard more of her conversation with Dale than he initially let on. "Okay. We'll drop it. For now". Amanda's reply was flat and Lee could detect the disappointment in her voice.

Lee dropped her hands and paced around for a few steps before returning to her. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and ducked his head slightly to the right to meet her lowered gaze. "Look, Amanda. It just seems that with us….things have always been… complicated. And lately it has just gotten even more so…." Lee's voice trailed off as Amanda placed both of her hands on his chest and stepped in closer to him virtually eliminating any space between them. She was determined to force both of them to finally take that next step in their relationship.

"Oh…I don't know about that Lee. It seems pretty simple to me right now". Amanda looked at him as intensely as she could, trying to silently communicate her feelings to him.

Lee's hand instinctively reached out to cup Amanda's face. He let his thumb gently rub over her lips. He slowly nodded his head in agreement with her statement. As he gazed into her eyes, all of his worries, apprehension and his fears of screwing things up between them vanished. Right now everything happening between him and Amanda seemed fairly simple. The way he felt about Amanda was different than anything else he experienced. He and Amanda were meat for each other. After a few moments, he gently lifted her chin while lowering his lips to meet hers.

"MOM"? Jamie's voice broke the silence. "Mom, is the popcorn done? We're ready to start the movie".

Lee couldn't help but laugh. Once again they were interrupted.

Amanda smirked. "Then again….maybe it's not so simple after all" she softly replied to her own statement.

Lee reached down and kissed her gently on the forehead and pulled her into his arms. A part of him was actually glad Jamie interrupted them. Now was not the place or the time to confront the strong feelings growing between them. It had to be when it was just the two of them with no one around to interrupt. He had to sort it out for himself before he could take that next step. He reluctantly pulled away from her warm embrace. "You better get in there…."

"I know." Amanda smiled and sarcastically added…" I wouldn't want to miss a single minute of the Return of the Swamp Thing." Lee chimed in on the end of her sentence…finishing it with her.

He gave her a quick gentle kiss on her check before turning away to head out back. But he stopped after two steps and turned back to her. "You know…Dale is right".

Amanda looked at him confused. "Right about what"? she asked.

Lee smiled. "I am a VERY lucky guy". Lee winked at her before disappearing back into the night.

Amanda thought for a minute before realizing that he had indeed heard her entire conversation with Dale. A slow smile came to her lips. She had a feeling that the next few days would be quite interesting for the both of them. Maybe Dale would get that chance to meet Lee after all. Amanda's smile grew as she turned and headed back towards the house.


End file.
